


How could I ever forget?

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Promts galore find second homes. [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Hopeful Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Starcrossed Lovers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: Tears streak down blue cheeks, “Did you forget me?” Loki asks, gripping Thor's tunic, clutching at his shoulders.





	How could I ever forget?

**Author's Note:**

> For the promt: "How could I ever forget about you?"

Tears streak down blue cheeks, “Did you forget me?” Loki asks, gripping Thor's tunic, clutching at his shoulders.

Thor smiles, teeth bared and very white. There is blood splattered over his face, dark eyes shining with unholy glee, blue smothered and gone. “How could I ever forget about you?” He purrs, running fingers down Loki's face, leaving blood trails in their wake. “Prince Loki—the flower of Jotunheim.”

Thor's smile darkens, “I'm going to enjoy you.”

“Thor, please, try to remember!” Loki cries as Thor forces him up against the wall.

War roars sound through the palace, followed by the smell of fire and burning flesh. The clang of weapons and ice breaking under violent heat.

Asgard has Jotunheim overrun. His people are dying, Aesir are dying, blue and red blood mixing and flowing through cracks down to the dark sea. Loki refuses to let it end like this. He won't let the man he loves rape his world and his body.

Loki grabs Thor's yellow hair and pulls him close, mashing their lips together in an iron tinged kiss. Thor makes and intrigued noise and kisses back, then pulls away, chuckling. “So eager for it. My father said you'd be difficult, that you'd lie to me.” He touches Loki's hair softly, oddly reverent.

“It's not a lie. Odin did something to you. ” Red eyes searches violent blue for some sign of recognition. “We promised each other to marry. You said you'd speak to your father, then returned with an army. Thor, please, try to remember!”

There is nothing in Thor's eyes. He grins, “What an odd little Jotun you are, but pretty.” He goes in for another kiss, rough hands pulling at Loki's loincloth, so far from Thor's normal gentle touch.

Loki kisses him back for a moment, to distract, making sure his tongue is nowhere near Thor's teeth when Loki hits him over the head with a conjured ice club.

There's a mighty crack, hard ice breaking against a harder skull. Thor staggers back, eyes wide, then sinks to his knees and collapses.

Breathing heavily, Loki stands above him for a moment, broken club still raised, making sure he is truly knocked out, before kneeling next to Thor's body.

Loki turns Thor's face and checks his breathing. It's steady. Shaky from relief, he curls over Thor and kisses his forehead.

“Don’t worry Thor, I will save you. I'm not letting it end like this.” Loki whispers, and then, with a twist of green magic, they are gone.

 

 

 


End file.
